Autopsy: Ice Cream Parlour
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: It's too warm in Glasgow so Jenny finds comfort in hanging out with the medical examiner in the coldest place in the station.


**AUTHORS NOTE: I do believe that I have another love one shot series starting from both the prompts and this new pairing that I want to test out. It's pretty much like writing fluffy first one shot fictions because we don't see much of Duncan's character AND Jenny is my character so it's basically cheating but never mind! Another summer prompt.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters and I am late by 1 hour and 35 minutes.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Autopsy: Ice Cream Parlour]<strong>

* * *

><p>Ever since Jenny's mud bath and the shower that she'd taken in the autopsy showers, Jenny had found herself firming a strong relationship with the medical examiner. He would go round to hers on a Friday night for take out, beer and a bad movie while she would go to his on a Saturday night to learn how to play different card games as well as focus on her fear of autopsy. She had to admit that she'd enjoyed the growing friendship and that was why she'd taken to doing her paperwork down in the morgue with him, only if the victims were locked safely away in the freezers.<p>

Today, however, she had a different reason for coming to visit the morgue.

It was August and in Glasgow, they were having a freak heatwave that saw the city suffering from very high temperatures but no wind to lower the temperature. Thankfully, the dress code had slackened for the detectives so Jenny was already wearing a green cotton tee shirt, a pair of baggy beige shorts with a pair of sensible shoes that would look good with the outfit but would also help her when chasing down suspects. The heat, however, was still too much even in the summer friendly outfit so she decided to pay the medical examiner a visit so that she could hang out in the ice cold morgue.

"Duncan," she called out smiling at one of the interns that had just started recently before spying the medical examiner sat at his desk. Moving over, she wrapped her arms around his neck and took out the ear phone. "I'm so jealous of you right now!" She complained before moving to sit on one of the metal tables, her legs crossing underneath her as she smiled over at him as he turned round in his chair.

"And I assume because you're talking about my nice ice cold environment while you have to work in the sweat box," he teased before looking over at her. "They really need to go slack on the dress code more often. Both Jackie and yourself look extremely cute in female clothes," she gasped at his comment.

"We always look cute and feminine in our manly suits."

"So you both don't wear heeled shoes to add femininity to them?" He asked standing up and moving over to stand in front of her, his arms wrapped over his chest as he smiled down at her.

"You really should have been a shrink, Dr Clarke. You're very perceptive." She teased with a smile before leaning back on her hands, her head thrown back as she gasped again as the breeze wrapped around her. "What do I need to do to become a medical examiner or at least an intern?"

"Be able to be around or cut up a dead body?" He said dead seriously and she looked up at him, her eyes wide in horror and he couldn't help but laugh. He'd never seen her look so afraid at the idea. "I suppose you should just stay best friends with the medical examiner that they have already especially seeing as he is most definitely perceptive and I guessed you'd already be down here so..." he moved towards one of the freezers and brought a tub of Mackie's ice cream, Honeycomb flavour because he knew that it was her favourite flavour, and put it down on the table next to her.

"Oh baby, marry me?" She teased starting to open up the tub while he went on a search for two spoons. Once they were located, he moved to sit on the table next to her and neither of them heard the intern say goodbye as she had to get ready for college as they were too busy laughing at Jenny's struggle to get into the tub. It took Duncan's stealing of the tub and ease to get them in to the tub. "I totally loosened that for you," she pointed out causing Duncan to laugh as he took a spoon of the ice cream and smiled at the cold as it hit his throat, the sound he imagined himself making omitting from Jenny. "Oh boy, this is a genius idea."

"I thought so too," he said cockily taking another spoon and watching as she scraped at the ice cream.

"I do believe that you should always have a tub of ice cream in that freezer. Even in the winter," she pointed out as she sucked every remnant of ice cream off her spoon, her gaze on his and he couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up at the thoughts running through his mind at such an innocent action.

"I think you'd be sick of my company by then," he teased back watching as a trickle of ice cream ran down her chin, causing her to giggle before she reached out with her tongue to wipe it away but at the same time, Duncan reached out to wipe away the ice cream with his thumb and her tongue swept across the pad causing Duncan to groan. Jenny smiled at him, her grin wide as she looked over at him.

"Duncan," she whispered jumping off the bench and situating herself in between his legs, her hands resting against his thighs as she looked up at him, "I don't think I'd ever get sick of your company." She promised before reaching up, their lips a short distance apart but just before their lips could mingle, her mobile phone started to ring causing her to groan as she fell back down to her original height. "I do think that's just sods law," she said pulling her mobile out of her phone and answering it. "Scott," she was silent for a few minutes before nodding her head, "yeah I am with him and I'll tell him to get his things." She rung off and smiled him. "We've got a body and Burke wants us there, pronto."

"Isn't that always the way," he said watching her move away but just before she reached the door, she turned back to look at him and smiled. "Thanks for the ice cream, Dee." She said using the nickname that, like the rest of them, he couldn't stand. He was Duncan and Duncan only but, like with Burke, he'd given up telling Jenny that it was his name and truth be told, it was growing on him. He just smiled as he watched her go before groaning over the interruption. He'd been praying their friendship would lead up to this but it didn't seem that it would ever be possible with the constant interruptions or his nerves. He just sighed and jumped off the table so that he could grab his things.

There'd been a murder and you most definitely keep Burke waiting.


End file.
